Judai, A Little Alcohol, And The Truth?
by TheMipstaz
Summary: When Judai has a little bit too much to drink at one of Kenzan's parties, what does he let slip? Is it the truth or just the alcohol talking? And how does Johan take it? Rated T for drinking, swearing, etc. Sort of AU and a little OOC


**And voila! Here's my brand new fandom obsession: Yu-Gi-Oh GX (despite how old it is)! :) The inspiration for this little one-shot of SpiritShipping fluff hit me in the face like a brick, so I wrote most of it in one sitting. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

* * *

Lights flashed and music blared as the third years of Duel Monster Academy talked, danced, and just enjoyed themselves. It was the end of midterms for them, and to celebrate Kenzan had thrown a huge party. There was everything any 17 or 18 year-old could want: good music, good food, and good alcohol.

One such 17 year-old managed to excavate himself from the mass of the party and stagger over to a tucked away corner. However his effort proved fruitless since there was already someone there, a completely sober, blue-haired someone.

"Hey, how's it going?" Judai asked, giggling a bit.

"Uh, fine," Johan replied warily, noting the other boy's unsteadiness and the inability of his eyes to focus. He wondered if Judai even recognized who he was.

"Ya know, you're kinda cute," Judai said dreamily, stumbling forward. He tripped and was caught by Johan. "Oomph." Looking up, Judai remarked, slurring only slightly, "Ya know what else? You kinda remind me of ma friend. But not as attractive."

Raising one eyebrow as he steadied his drunk best friend, Johan responded, "Do I? Who?"

" 'is name's Johan," Judai replied, hiccuping and blinking his eyes slowly as though he were about to go to sleep. "I kinda like 'im, and if you were him, I'd kiss ya right now."

Johan froze, trying to determine whether this was the Judai or just the alcohol talking.

"Hmm, maybe if I pretend and kiss you it'll be the same," the brunette wondered aloud. Then, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the other boy's before he could do anything. Johan almost flinched back at the unexpected contact but was surprised that, despite being utterly drunk, Judai was actually not half bad at kissing.

Suddenly, Judai, his eyes still closed, slumped forward so Johan now supported all of his weight. Hefting Judai up so his head was resting on his shoulder, Johan heard Judai murmur nearly inaudible, "Shhh, don't tell Johan. I"–yawn–"kissed someone else…" And with that, Judai passed out.

A small smile tugged at Johan's mouth as he placed the brunette on the floor momentarily so he could pick him up bridal style and carry him back to his dorm room. But then Johan realized that he was in the Obelisk dorms, the furthest ones from the Slifers'. So he picked his next best option.

Upon arriving there, Johan struggled to open the door without dropping his load. After a couple unsuccessful attempts–during which he muttered, "God damned door" a couple times–the door was opened from the inside by Syrus, who looked quite confused to be interrupted at three in the morning by the blue-haired boy.

"Oh, hey, Sy," Johan said, shifting Judai into a more comfortable position. "You mind?" He gestured to the unconscious Judai.

Understanding shone in the shorter boy's eyes. "How much did he have?" Sy asked as he let Johan in so he could lay the wasted boy on the bed.

Johan shrugged and responded, "I dunno. Maybe two drinks and a half."

"That's all?" Syrus cocked his at the other boy, who was sitting on the bed beside Judai.

Johan nodded and explained, "It was Kenzan's party."

"Ah," was all Syrus said. Kenzan was notorious for throwing parties spiked with insane amounts of liquor. "Alright, you can go if you want. I got this. Oh and don't expect us to at class. Judai's gonna have a hangover from hell."

Johan grinned. "Gotcha." Then, leaning down, he gently kissed Judai's forward and murmured, "Sweet dreams, babe. See ya later."

All Syrus did was raise his eyebrow as the transfer student got up and left the room. He had known for a while about Johan's little crush on his best friend, so this didn't bother Syrus–nor did it surprise him. In fact it rather pleased him since Syrus had been waiting for Johan to make his move ever since Judai had shown absolutely zero interest in Alexis, Blaire, or anyone else.

"About time," Syrus muttered to himself as he tucked Judai in. "What took you guys so long?"

* * *

Several hours later, Syrus was jerked awake by the sound of a door slamming. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Syrus replaced his glasses on his face before checking the time. It was 9:21. Class must have started and one of the professors must be checking on him and Judai to see why they weren't at class.

_Shit!_ Syrus thought, jumping up and quietly opening his door to see which teacher was making the rounds. _Crowler,_ of course_. The one teacher who hates us the most. _Syrus rolled his eyes as the blonde professor kept unlocking dorms down the hall, checking them, and slamming them closed. Apparently he'd forgotten which dorm Syrus roomed in.

Silently slipping his head back in, Syrus furiously racked his brains trying to come up with an idea to keep Crowler from discovering them. Suddenly a crazy, insane idea popped into his head, an idea so ridiculous it might actually work.

Waiting until the professor was only one door down, Syrus let out a long, loud moan, making sure Crowler heard it. Just as he'd predicted, all movement the blond teacher was making ceased as he listened intently. Encourage, Syrus cried out, "Oh, Judai!" and walked over to the bed Judai was still passed out in, shaking it violently so it pounded the wall it was pushed against.

"Ugh, Syrus!" Judai groaned as he rolled over, his head still pounding with his hangover. Grabbing his pillow, he chucked it at Syrus, who easily ducked.

Smiling at Judai's unintentional help, Syrus continued his loud breathy moans, heavy pants, and occasional cries of Judai's name. He even went so far as to sit and lean against the door and throw his head back, causing it to bang loudly against the hardwood.

At this, he heard furious knocking at the door and Crowler yelling, "Syrus Truesdale! Judai Yuki! Stop that at once and get to class! I expect you to be there next period and no later!" With that he stormed off, and Syrus could hear him muttering obscenities under his breath.

Chuckling to himself, Syrus settled himself back on the floor to sleep, mentally patting himself on the back.

* * *

The sun was only just starting to fall from its place in the sky when two boys, one brunette and blue-haired, emerged from the Duel Academy to sit down on the steps in front of it. Spreading their Duel cards in front of them, they began to compare strategies, a daily ritual for them.

Before long, talk had evolved from the game to the party from the previous night–more precisely, about the person who Judai had kissed but couldn't seem to remember.

"Hey, you were there, so did you see who it was?" Judai asked.

"Sure did," Johan answered without looking up, studying the cards laid out before them.

"Really?" Judai exclaimed excitedly. "Well who was it?"

"Mmm, I'd rather not say," Johan told him, still staring intently at the cards. "What if I did this, then activated that, and–"

"Johan!" Judai whined. "Why? Was she ugly?"

"Nah, pretty good-looking," he replied, swapping the places of two cards before frowning and switching them back.

"Then why not?" the brunette demanded.

"Because…" Johan muttered distractedly, trailing off. He kept his gaze firmly glued on a certain spell card of Judai's, trying to remember what its effect was.

"Johan, stop looking at the cards and answer me!" Judai pouted, crossing his arms and flashing Johan his best and most pathetic puppy dog eyes.

Johan sighed, but felt the corners of his mouth twitch upward at the childishness of Judai's actions–immaturity that was mirrored in Johan's own personality. Finally upturning his eyes to look at the brunette across from him, Johan smiled in ernest and said, "Fine. Then come over here so I can tell you."

"Great!" Judai grinned, getting up and seating himself beside his blue-haired friend. Leaning forward, Judai prepared for Johan to whisper the name of the perso who he'd kissed at Kenzan's party. Instead, he got a pair of soft lips pressed against his.

"W-what?" Judai stammered, as Johan pulled away, a blush painting his cheeks.

"What? You wanted to know who you kissed at that party, and now you do." Johan returned to looking over the cards as if nothing had happened, though his stomach was fluttering nervously. Had he gone about the right way with this?

Silence grew between the two as Johan continued his strategizing and Judai tried to digest the fact that one of his best friends was gay for him and that he had kissed him. At last, Judai broke the silence. "So, what now?"

"Dunno," Johan replied. "Depends on you, I guess. What do you _want_ to do?"

"I…don't know…" Talking ceased between the two of them once again while Johan resumed his strategizing and Judai watched him. After a while, Judai scooted closer and rested his head on Johan's shoulder, causing the blue-haired boy, who had been sneaking glances from the corner of his eye, to smile.

"Good, so what do you think about playing this spell to destroy that monster and activate this effect? Then I can get an extra 300 lifepoints and special summon this guy," Johan said, moving the cards accordingly.

"Yeah! Then if I tried to use this trap, you could activate that card's special effect to negate it," Judai agreed enthusiastically, hopping back over to his side of the field.

When their mock duel was nearly over, Johan realized that they had spent entire remainder of the day and that it was sunset. Getting up, he stretched his stiff limbs, Judai doing the same, and said, "Alright, J, we'd better turn in and grab something to eat."

Judai nodded and knelt back down to gather the cards, too sleepy to say anything. On the way back up, he was surprised by a pair of lips pressing themselves against his and a pair of arms encircling his waist. Instinctively, Judai dropped the cards and wrapped his arms around Johan's neck.

As the cards fluttered to the ground in a sort of Duel Monster confetti and the orange-red light silhouetted the two entwined figures, two monsters materialized at the boys' feet. Kuriboh and Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle shared a knowing, "I told you so" glance before vanishing once more to give their two duelists some privacy.

* * *

**Feedback please? **


End file.
